


Radiant

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [11]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 11: Radiance
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Series: Flufftober drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Radiant

She’s standing all by herself, leaning on the mast of the ship. She looks like she’s thinking, staring towards a horizon she can’t really see behind the clouds, but at the same time she looks comfortable. Like she’s enjoying being back in her own body, even in the simple act of standing still. As always, she’s embraced by a rosy glow, making her look as radiant as the sunset over Cairo. 

Hamid steps up on silent feet and slips his hand into hers. She smiles and lifts him up easily, and they stare into the horizon they can’t see, together.


End file.
